L'agent de l'ombre
by Leimia
Summary: UA / Kuroko est un assassin et fait équipe avec Kagami mais sa mission se voit perturbée par un ennemi inattendu..., Aomine.


Cette histoire devrait être en 3-4 chapitre maximum. A la base je voulais faire un oneshot mais je préfère le coupé en plusieurs parties. Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi ( sauf un ou deux ), mais l'univers est totalement inventé. Le temps entre chaque publication sera totalement aléatoire...Ma vitesse d'écriture est très variable mais dès qu'un chapitre sera terminé vous l'aurez disponible dans l'heure qui suit. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_Les apparences ne sont que les vêtements de l'âme. Elles ne sont qu'illusoires...même elles restent une partie de nous. Elles sont des mirages dans lesquels on se complait pour le réconfort qu'elles nous apportent._

oOo

La ville était calme, silencieuse, sa silhouette apparaissait à la lueur de la lune sur les dunes de sables. L'obscurité régnait et ses rues avaient été désertées le temps d'un rêve. La nuit chaude sans être étouffante était bercée pas la douce mélodie d'un vent marin, rythmé par le roulis des vagues. Un homme attentif pourrait apercevoir une ombre se glisser entre les murs avant qu'elle ne se confonde avec la nuit, inaccessible. Invisible. Il ramena le turban sur son visage alors qu'il approchait avec prudence de son but. Son coéquipier devrait déjà être en train de détourner l'attention des gardes, sa lumière et son talent pour le combat brillait d'une dangerosité impossible à ignorer et amplement suffisante pour que lui-même passe inaperçu.

Sa course silensieuse ne soulevait pas même un grin de sable, il se mouvait avec l'agilité d'un virtuose. Il entama l'escalade du mur avant de se réceptionner avec souplesse de l'autre côté pour dans un même geste tranché la gorge du malheureux qui n'avait pas été appelé en renfort auprès de son coéquipier. Ce fut un geste net, précis. Celui d'un professionnel qui ne laissait aucune chance de parade ou de contre-attaque. Le voir arriver était impossible. Il contempla un instant son oeuvre, la coupure sur cette gorge, ce sang qui coulait, et il se demanda un instant si tout cela était bien nécéssaire mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Il devait juste faire sa mission. Et rien d'autre.

Il continua sur cette même lancée, se débarassant sans mal des rares adversaires qui croisaient son chemin. Ses ordres étaient clairs, il avait la permission de tuer toutes personnes l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. Il avançait donc, sans plus se poser de questions. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait où il devait aller, s'embarasser de questions n'étaient pas nécéssaire. Et surtout, il devait agir vite, avant que son coéquipier ne puisse plus attirer suffisament l'attention sur lui et que l'on ne se rende compte du subterfuge. Officiellement, il n'existait pas. Il fallait qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Un élément pertubateur de taille mais qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant envisagé et qui pouvait remettre en question à lui seul le succès de cette opération. Dans la pièce où devait se trouver celui qu'il devait tuer, se trouvait à la place un autre homme qui se servait du thé, un homme qu'il connaissait bien et qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Il resta dissimuler dans l'ombre sans arriver à croire possible ce qu'il voyait mais aucun doute n'était permis. C'était bien lui, seul.

- Je t'attendais Tetsu, ça fait longtemps pas vrai?

Il sortit de sa cachette, démasqué sans grande surprise. Après tout, autrefois ils travaillaient emsemble, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Cette époque était d'un autre temps...Sur tous les hommes de mains, assassins, mercenaires...Il avait fallut que son contrat l'engage lui, un des rares hommes à connaitre son existance et ses méthodes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver face à lui un jour en tant qu'enemi. C'était pourtant la réalité, dure et cruelle.

- Refuserais-tu mon hospitalité? interrogea encore l'homme.

Kuroko avança à pas lent, d'une démarche raide et tendue, jusqu'au centre de cette grande pièce où ce trouvait la table et son hôte avachi sur une série de coussin colorés. Dans leur culture, refuser de boire les trois thés était vu comme un affront. Cette proposition dans cette situation était par contre plus que sougrenu. Il ne devait pas ignoré la raison de sa présence ici alors comment faisait-il pour parraitre ainsi tranquille? Il observa l'homme qui versait le thé dans la tasse qui lui était visiblement destinée. Nouvelle invitation silensieuse... Mais il ne bougeait pas, n'osait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Etait-ce de la chance ou de la malchance? Il ne saurait le dire.

- Accepte au moins ce premier thé, proposa l'homme avec amusement, après nous aviserons...

Il est dit que le premier thé est amer comme la mort, que le second est doux comme la vie et que le dernier est sucré comme l'amour. C'était un bel enfoiré. Mais il décida de jouer le jeu...après tout, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir les réponses qu'il avait toujours espérées.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cet acceuil? demanda le bleutée avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur les coussins disposés à cet effet devant la table basse.

- En mémoire du bon vieux temps?

Il était en apparence d'une impassibilité remarquable mais en réalité l'ahurissement laissait peu à peu la place à l'ennervement, et il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que le masque ne se fissure. Il savait ses intentions, et lui savait qu'il savait. Il passa outre dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses, seulement pour cette raison essaya t-il de se convaincre.

- Parlons-en du bon vieux temps, Aomine. Pourquoi est-tu parti?

- J'étais curieux de découvrir les contrées du Sud, toi qui vient de là-bas tu devrais comprendre tout l'attrait que possède cette région...

- Si c'était le cas je ne l'aurai pas quitté, répliqua t-il, amer.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans! Sans aucune nouvelle, rien. Il l'avait cru mort. Le métis ne semblait cependant pas enclin à lui donner la véritable raison de ce départ. Il semblait aussi beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, autant qu'il était parfaitement calme alors qu'il portait la tasse fumante à ses lèvres. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela pourvait l'agacer...Cette dévinvolture qu'il arborait dans n'importe quelle situation, ce flegme et cette arrogance avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver même s'il savait que parfois, ce n'était qu'un masque à son âme qu'il avait prit l'habitude de mettre. Il avait appris à le connaitre, et pourtant...Ce soir, il était face à un inconnu.

- Parlons plutôt de ce qui t'ammène ici, proposa inocament le métis.

Il n'aura donc pas de réponses. La tension déjà bien présente devint palpable.

- Tu as raison. Où se trouve mon contrat?

- Tu penses que je vais te le dire?

- Non, je pense même que tu essayes de gagner du temps pour qu'il s'échappe.

- Cela irait de soit, mais il est en réalité déjà bien loin. Il est partit avant même que ton coéquipier n'arrive.

- Tu as donc laissé tous ces hommes se faire tuer en vint?

- Ne renverse pas les rôles Tetsu, ce n'est pas moi qui tient la lame qui assasine. Cette fois je suis celui qui protège. Il fallait qu'il y ai suffisament d'hommes de présent pour que cela soit crédible. Si j'avais fait relacher la sécurité vous auriez soupsonner quelques chose et il fallait l'éviter. C'est un mal pour un bien. Mon travail, c'est de protéger un homme, un seul. Et de tout faire pour cela comme toi tu es prêt à tout pour mener à bien ta mission. Parce que tu es prêt à tout, n'est-ce pas Tetsu?

Il se tendit face au sous-entendu de cette question. Il décida donc de s'acorder un surcis en portant enfin le thé à ses lèvres. Amer comme la mort, oui. C'était bien vrai. Serait-il prêt à le tuer, lui? Il y a quelques années, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Kagami il y a un ans, il avait changé. En bien ou en mal il ne saurait le dire...mais il avait bel et bien changé, il en avait conscience. Avant, jamais il n'aurait poser sa dernière question, le sort de ces hommes lui aurait été complètement indifférent. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il s'en était soucier. Après tout, il en avait tuer lui-même plusieurs et ne le regrettait pas. Avant, il n'aurait pas perdu de temps à tenir cette conversion qui ne rimait à rien!

Pourtant, pas un seul instant il ne lui vint à l'idée de douter de la véracité des paroles du métis. Devrait-il? Il retint un soupir. Voilà ce que ca donnait quand il réfléchissait trop...Il n'aurait même pas dû s'assoir pour ce que ça avait donné...Il reposa la tasse sur la table dans un geste un peu trop brusque qui provoqua un bruit sourd. Cela susita un léger rire chez son interlocuteur.

- Tu as changé Tetsu, j'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi...surtout pour moi, en fait.

Le métis se releva et Kuroko fit de même, sur ses gardes. Mais lorsqu'Aomine l'approcha il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, paralyser par ses pensées et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer, pas lui. Mais aussi stupéfait par sa vitesse. Même en pleine possession de ses moyens il ne savait pas s'il aurait réussit à l'arrêter, et il était parti. Aomine aurait pu le tuer mais il était juste parti...Cette situation lui avait donné un goût amer dans la bouche, et ce n'était pas seulement le thé.

Il resta un moment debout, au centre de cette pièce, partagé entre la colère, le doute, et la joie. Car malgré tout, au fond de lui une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de le revoir. A l'enttente de quelqu'un qui approchait, il ne prit pas la peine de se cacher, ce n'était pas la peine, il savait qui c'était. Et cela expliquait le départ précipité du métis...

- Tetsu, hey ça va? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Kagami

- Rien, rien du tout. Le contrat n'était plus ici...partons avant que des renforts ne viennent.

Le roux ne cru pas un seul instant les paroles du son partenaire qui semblait beaucoup trop troublé pour être crédible. Il serait impassible pour un inconnu mais son regard semblait loin et pas voir le moment présent. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment pour en parler. Ils quittèrent la demeure, la nuit continua son cours et le silence resta le maitre. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Personne n'aura connnaissance de ces évènements à part, peut-être, les personnes vivant elles-même dans l'ombre. Luttes de pouvoir intestines et secrêtes dont on se saura rien. Donc ce soir, aucun sang n'avait coulé. Personne n'était mort, voilà la réalité.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisament éloigné pour être en sécurité, Kuroko se retrouva plaqué à un mur et immobilisé d'une main contre son épaule. Il dévisagea son coéquipier. Evidement, ça aurait été trop beau que Kagami le suive sans poser de question. Dommage...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda t-il platement.

- C'est à moi de poser cette question! Et j'te jure que tu va m'le dire! Te rends tu simplement compte que l'on a échoué à notre mission? Que crois-tu que l'chef va dire?

- On aura d'autres occasions de le tuer.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas le problème! Sois pas borné!

- Et toi, ne sois pas aussi bruyant, fit froidement le bleutée. Tu vas nous faire remarquer.

Il attrapa le poignet de Kagami et le serra avec force en le repoussant jusqu'à qu'il ne le lâche. Le roux ne résista pas, n'en avait pas envie. Il aimerait juste que le bleutée lui fasse confiance, lui parle. Mais il s'était complètement renfermé et au delà du fait que cela le blessait, cela l'inquiétait.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda t-il plus calmement alors qu'il se laissait reppoussé. Tetsu...dis-moi. Pour que tu ai ce regard, c'est que cela doit être grave...

Le roux passa sa main libre sur la joue du bleuté dont le regard fascilla.

- Tu peux me parler. Tu le sais, non? Je te jugerai pas...je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Je sais...mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Plus tard, peut-être.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire? Que l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il croyait mort était maintenant parmis ses enemis? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas. Expliquer la situation à Kagami ne fera que donner plus de réalité à cette vérité qu'il se refusait à admettre. Il devait y avoir une raison à tout cela. Forcément. Il repensa à tous les moments passés avec Aomine, mais rien ne pouvait justifier un tel corportement venant du métis. Il ne comprenait pas et cela le mortifiait. Il revint au présent quand il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire se poser sur les siennes, douces et rassurante. Sa main qui tenait toujours avec force celle de son vis à vis se détendit et ses doigts se mélèrent au siens.

- Désolé...mais ça va aller, je t'assure.

Qu'il ne veuille pas lui pas parlé, ok! Mais qu'il ne lui mente pas! Il prit sur lui-même pour garder un ton mesuré mais l'on y cernait quand même très bien le reproche:

- Tu peux me dire que tu veux pas en parler mais me raconte pas de connerie en me disant que ça va, je vois très bien que non.

Kuroko voyait bien que son silence énervait Kagami mais il ne se sentait pas près pour lui dévoiler ce qui le perturbait autant, il fallait qu'il réfléchissait calmement à la situation. Parler, cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait devoir raconter une part de son passé dont il n'était pas fier. Il allait s'excuser à nouveau mais le roux l'interrompit.

- Mettons-nous d'accord sur la version à donner au chef, ok?

- Merci, fit-il avec un discret, mais sincère sourire.

Ils quittèrent finalement la ville sur deux fiers étalons pour s'enfoncer dans l'immensité du désert et il arrivèrent un peu avant l'aube à destination. C'était une charmante oasis au creux du désert, un bain de fraicheur là où la chaleur reprendrait bientôt ses droits. C'était aussi un lieu de passage clé pour n'importe quel voyageur aguérit, un lieu d'échange mais emplit de mystère. Un lieu à deux visages. Ils se déplacèrent avec aisance entre les différentes petites architectures construites sans logique apparente et qui pouvaient facilement perdre un visiteur, mais ils n'en étaient évidemment pas.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans une des maisons, ils étaient visiblement attendus. Chacun posa un pied à terre face à leur chef qui ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient en retard. Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas quand il lui firent le compte rendu de leur mission et ils ne purent que faire profil bas. Le bleuté voyait bien que Kagami bouillait intérieurement mais qu'il se retenait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à appécier les reproches...

Ils avaient expliqué que pour une raison inconnu, on avait eu connaissances de leur arrivées et que leur contract avait eu le temps de s'échapper. Ce qui était vrai...Mais si ça seulement ça n'avait été que ça! Kuroku aurait préféré.

- Comme l'échec n'est pas dans vos habitudes, on va dire que je vais passer outre. Mais que cela ne reproduise pas. La prochaine fois vous aurez à répondre de vos actes.

Kuroko se redressa et il affronta avec détermination cet homme pour lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Kagami ne pouvait se permettre un tel comportement, il ne faisait pas encore totalement parti du groupe. Dans leur milieu ce chef était connu de tous pour vouer une haine varouche aux peuples nomades du Sud qu'il avait décidé de quitter et il avait voulu le rejoindre à l'époque pour cette simple raison et par esprit de vengeance. Il n'avait jusque là jamais eut à le regretter mais il n'apprécia pas plus que Kagami sa menace.

- Je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot, Tom. Mais avant de tenter de le retrouver, il pourrait être utile de comprendre comment ils ont fait pour être au courrant de notre arrivée.

- J'entends bien. Vous n'avez pas tous les tords...

Le bleutée hocha la tête, satisfait.

- J'aimerais être tenu au courant de l'avancée des recherches, je n'apprécie pas plus cette défaite que vous.

- Bien sur, approuva t-il. Profitez de vos jours de repos en attendant.

Discussion clause. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kagami pour sortir avec une expression fermée et indéchiffrable. Une précipitation qui lui ressemblait bien. Le bleutée inclina doucement la tête dans une dernière marque de respect avant de sortir à son tour et fermer la porte laissée ouverte par le roux. Il le chercha un instant du regard et un soupire lui échappa en constatant que même de dos, il avait l'air bougon et renfrogné. La discussion n'allait pas être facile...Avait-il vraiment envie de l'avoir? Non, bien que non. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment pouvait t-il parlé d'Aomine à Kagami ? Il avait bien réfléchis durant tout leur trajet et il avait retourné le sujet dans tous les sens, cela se finissait toujours en dispute et il ne voulait pas ça. Mais il y a une autre chose dont il était certain, plus il attendrait, pire cela allait être. Il trotina donc calmement jusqu'à lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin d'une allée.

- Kagami, calme-toi!

- Parce que je devrais être heureux d'être engueuler sans même savoir la véritable raison?! s'enragea le roux en se retournant d'un bloc vers lui. Qui tu as vu? Qui était avec toi avant que je n'arrive? Un nom, c'est si compliqué que ça à dire?

Un nom? Il pensait vraiment que la situation allait s'expliquer seulement grâce à ça, que c'était si facile?

- Aomine, Aomine Daiki, répondit-il après un court silence.

Le regard de Kuroko s'encra dans celui de son partenaire qui ne savait visiblement plus quoi dire. C'était maintenant au bleuté d'être agacé.

- Alors, à quoi ça t'avance maintenant, hein?

- Pour l'instant, à rien. Mais je suis qu'en posant des questions par ici, par là, j'en saurai plus.

- Non! S'exclama le bleutée qui s'était figé à ses mots, paniqué.

Personne ne devait savoir l'implication du métis dans cette affaire, pas avant qu'il n'est lui même enquêter. Le pire pourrait arrivé si jamais sa présence s'ébruitait, si jamais on savait que c'était lui qui les avait fait échouer. Ils pourraient recevoir l'ordre de le tuer, lui aussi. En plus du contract. Le tuer! Merde, qu'allait-il faire si jamais on le lui demandait? Il s'en voulu de s'être emporté, il n'aurait jamais dû parler! Il sursauta quand il sentit une main réconfortante prendre la sienne.

- De quoi tu as peur Tetsu? Je comprends pas.

Et ne pas comprendre l'énervait bien davantage que le fait de ne pas savoir.

- Qu'est ce qui te lie à cet Aomine Daiki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil? Laisse-moi t'aider. Parle-moi.

- M'aider? répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

En aura-il seulement envie une fois qu'il saura ce que représente cet homme pour lui? Kagami râla et marmona dans sa barbe puis il se sentit tirer par le bras qui ne fut lâcher qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Un regard lui suffit pour savoir qu'ils étaient chez le roux.

- T'es vraiment têtu!

- C'est toi qui dit ça? Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Kuroko, un brin amusé. T'es pas mieux.

- Qu'est ce que je dois dire ou faire pour que tu me parles?

Lorsque Kuroko se retrouva à nouveau bloqué contre un mur, il compris pourquoi il s'était fait entrainé dans un lieu plus intime. D'un commun accord, il avait décidé d'être discret sur leur relation. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'oublier malgré sa colère évidente, même si être plaqué de la sorte, et pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça..., si troublé. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Le bleutée baissa la tête, il inspira difficilement avant de se résigner à parler. Il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou un autre, jamais il ne pourrait mener son enquête s'il devait faire en sorte que Kagami ne soit pas au courant. Alors autant qu'il l'apprenne par lui plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre ou d'éventuelles déductions. Oui, c'est ce qu'il se disait...mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il aspira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il baissait la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard.

- Je le croyais mort, souffla t-il. Avant je faisais équipe avec lui. Et c'était aussi...mon amant.

Il sentit Kagami le lâcher et il n'osa pas lever le regard. Un silence s'installa alors que le roux essayait d'avaler la nouvelle. Le problème, ce n'était que c'est homme avait été sont amant. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire être la première aventure de Kuroko. Non le problème, c'est la difficulté avec laquelle il avait fait cet aveux et tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Comment ne pas être jaloux, comment ne pas ressentir de la rancœur face à la manière dont le bleutée parlait de cet homme? A peine eut-il prononcé ses paroles qu'il les regrettait déjà.

- Tch...T'as la fâcheuse tendance de coucher avec tout ceux qui travaille avec toi on dirait...

Kuroko releva brusquement la tête. Quoi?! Comment osait-il...Comment pouvait-il lui dire un truc pareil?

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire!

- Pourquoi, c'est pas vrai?

- Tu...merde! Kagami, t'es le premier mec que je laisse m'approcher autant depuis que j'ai perdu Aomine! Tu es le seul à qui j'ai réussi à faire à nouveau confiance, et toi, toi...tu...oses me sortir un truc pareil?

Oui, comment avait-il pu dire un truc pareil? se demanda Kagami. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire une scène...après tout dès le début, le bleuté avait été clair sur le sujet: Il ne savait pas où il en était, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, qu'il ne se sentait pas près pour relation sérieuse. Il était le seul à s'être laissé emporter. Il se dévisagèrent un moment en chien de fayence puis Kuroko tourna finalement les talons pour quitter les lieux mais une main referma la porte à peine entrebaillée. Il se retourna, et seul ses poings sérrés pouvaient manisfesté sa colère.

Quand Kuroko s'était retourné, cela avait été comme un déclic pour le roux qui se avait réussit à se convaincre de mettre sa rancune au placard. Même si son ombre était resté très mystérieux sur certaine partie de son passé, il s'était toujours montré honnête envers lui et ils étaient bien ensemble. Même si en y réfléchissant...la seule fois où il avait dit les mots je t'aime, ceux-ci avaient été précédé d'un "je pense". Mais il pouvait pas le laisser sortir comme ça.

- Laisse-moi sortir Kagami, j'ai pas envie de te frapper mais j't'assure que si tu me laisse pas sortir. Main-te-nant. Je ne me gènerais pas!

- Ecoute, désolé...j'aurais pas dû, commença maladroitement le roux. Je le pensais pas, je très bien pas que tu n'es pas comme ça. Et puis de toute façon...ce que tu as fait avant moi, ça m'regarde pas. Le vrai problème, c'est que l'impression que tu l'aimes encore. Cet Aomine Daiki. J'ai tord?

Ces paroles le figèrent. L'aimait-il encore? Il pensait avoir réussit à l'oublier, mais il le pensait mort. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et il était juste perdu. Son silence blessa bien plus Kagami que tout le reste. Que dire? Il ne savait pas...alors il fit simplement ce qu'il avait envie de faire, là maintenant. Tout se suite. Il s'approcha du roux pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, il avait besoin de son aide et de son soutient. Il avait besoin de ça pour affronter son passé. Chacun était tendu et cela dura un moment, un moment pendant lequel Kuroko priait pour ne pas se faire rejeter. C'était égoiste, il en avait conscience...mais il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Kagami finit par se détendre dans un soupir bruyant et le bleuté en fit de même une fois que ses deux bras l'enserrerent avec force et qu'une tête se nichait dans son cou. Il se sentit apaiser. Le roux allait rester avec lui...n'est-ce-pas?

- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que j'enquête sur lui? Parce qu'il était ton amant?

Kuroko en resta interdit. Il avait compris le reste, mais pas ça?

- Mais enfin, c'est évident...

- Bah non.

- C'est à cause de lui que l'on a échouer à notre mission, je ne tiens pas à recevoir un ordre de le tuer!

Le roux finit par le lâcher, et sa mine sombre le surprit.

- J'imagine que tu veux comprendre la raison de son geste? Je t'aiderais. Tu es incapable de faire un truc tout seul...

- Sympa...

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai...

Il se prit un regard noir et il se sentit obligé d'ajouter:

- Tu es très doué dans ce que tu fais, je ne dis pas le contraire ...mais sans le partenaire adéquate, tes compétences les plus importantes sont inutilisables.

- Bref...fit le bleuté, un peu vexé malgré tout même s'il savait que c'était la vérité, tu vas vraiment...m'aider?

- Pourquoi pas?

Kuroko resta silencieux, se contentant de fixé sa lumière avec regard équivoque qui le mis mal à l'aise et qui le poussa à donner des explications

- Je voudrais pas que t'es un problème...et même sans connaitre les détails, j'ai vu les conséquence et j'ai envie d'étriper ce mec pour ce qu'il t'as fait. Le pire c'est peut-être que tu sembles toujours tenir à lui...C'est peut-être idiot de t'aider à le retrouver si c'est finalement pour qu'il prenne ma place, mais je ne veux plus te voir faire la tête que t'avais quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cette maison. Alors oui, je vais t'aider.

Kuroko réalisa vraiment à ce moment la chance qu'il avait eu de rencontrer cet homme alors qu'il murmerait un merci. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Juste un énorme merci. Il dormit finalement là cette nuit, en tout bien tout honneur en restant de son côté du lit. Il aurait difficilement pu en être autrement alors qu'il avait admis indirectement ressentir toujours quelques choses pour son ex...

Au cours de la nuit, il entendit un bruit et cela le réveilla aussitôt. Trop tard. Un tissu recouvrit son visage et il ne put esquisser le moindre geste qu'il retombait dans l'inconscience. Une seule pensée eut le temps de le traverser: Et Kagami?


End file.
